candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 211
| target = 30,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 | previous = 210 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 212 | nexttype = Candy Order }} }} Difficulty *No difficulties are encountered while playing this level. However, due to the time limit of 17 seconds, it may cause some players to worry or panic. *Even then, the player is given 21 extra time candies to extend the time, and also two colour bombs to sharply boost the score. *This level is most easily played if done in a mobile device. All you have to do is to dislodge some of the marmalade. *It is still possible to fail this level, and there are four reasons why. First, if you don't make any move. Second, there are only 17 seconds. Third, if you do not clear any extra time candies out of marmalade. Fourth, six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 1,780 points per second.30,000 points / 17 seconds = 1,764.71 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *Don't panic. Even there are a very few seconds of time given in this level, there are a lot of extra time candies to extend the time. *Aim to reveal the colour bombs in the corners. The colour bombs would provide enough points to pass this level. *The extra time candies used to turn into wrapped candies during Sugar Crush. However, after the late-April update, it will no longer explode and free up the other candies, including the colour bombs in marmalade on the web. Even after the update, this level is very easy. Trivia *On early mobile version, there's a possibility to complete the level without making a move or using boosters of any kind. This is because special candies inside marmalade can be activated, when time runs out, all extra time candies inside the marmalade would be turned into wrapped candies. Since each explosion is worth 540 points, 20,000 points would already be earned, and then the colour bombs inside the marmalade would easily earn that extra 10,000 points from Sugar Crush. **This also makes one of the few levels which can be completed in zero moves. *This is one of the few levels which you can reach the target score and theoretically not fail in one move. Another one is level 297. *This is the only timed level whose time limit is not divisible by 5 (17 seconds). *This is the first timed level, in which, the total amount of time from the starting extra time candies is more than the time limit (105 seconds vs 17 seconds). *This level is one of the five levels whose Dreamworld counterparts have a completely original design. All five of them are not based on any Reality level at the time of its release. **In this case, it is an ingredients level featuring 8 pairs of teleporters in which ingredients criss-cross between the left side and the right side (and vice versa). The moon scale is also extremely unstable. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 211 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 211 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Sweet Surprise levels Category:Levels with 17 seconds Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very easy levels